Research reveals substantial cultural differences in the mean levels and predictors of life satisfaction. Most notably, Europeans and European Americans typically report experiencing more positive emotions and being more satisfied with their lives than East Asians and East Asian Americans. However, the causes of these differences in self-reports of subjective well-being (SWB) are unknown. The proposed research aims to identify specific processes (e.g., perception, reactivity, and memory) in which cultural differences in the level of self-reported SWB emerge. Second, the present research aims to explore the cognitive and motivational factors (e.g., memory and belief) that contribute to cultural variation in predictors of SWB. Finally, it aims to explore cultural differences in the scope of mood and contextual effects on self-reports of SWB. The project is an important step toward the investigator's long-term goals: (a) to gain a precise understanding of individual, cultural and situational differences in levels and determinants of SWB, and (b) to obtain prescriptive knowledge on proper SWB measures in specific populations, settings, and research purposes. The proposed studies use a variety of methodologies, including laboratory experiments, daily diary, longitudinal and cross-cultural, to elucidate general processes related to the experience and reporting of moods, emotions, and subjective well-being. The findings can have important implications not only for the theories of SWB, but also for research on memory for affective experiences and judgments in many areas of the behavioral and social sciences.